Graduation Reflections
by love2rite
Summary: Rory looks back on making her valedictorian speech and Luke's feelings for the Gilmore Girls.


Guess what? I don't own this! Well, the story but not the characters. Anyway, I was so touched by the scene where Rory makes her speech and Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson are trying to be strong and not cry but Luke says "I'm blubbering, you freaks!" Or something like that. So of course here I am with my adorable little fic...or fic-let. This is its first time away from his mommy.

* * *

It's amazing. After three years I am finally done with Chilton and I'm on my way to Yale. I am done with all the crazy pressure! Well, at least until I go to Yale but that's not until I go to Europe with mom.

It was so weird doing my valedictorian speech. Heck, doing any speech is weird for me but at least this time I didn't have to worry about Paris timing my wpms! I'm glad to see that she is relaxing some, and warming up. I never would have said it myself, though I might have thought it at some points and I'm sure Mom came really close to saying it out loud, but I think having sex really loosened that girl up.

Anyway, I was so happy today and it was so nice to see Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Sookie, Jackson and Luke there. It would have been nice for Dad to be there too but trying to be okay with the whole thing with him and Sherry and the baby, I mean my half sister. I keep getting sidetracked and I need coffee but I know if I poke my head out that door that Mom is going to have something else to say about my new car or our trip and I need to finish this.

Today was so great. It was so nice, like I said to see all those people there. I mean, I know Grandma and Grandpa and Mom are biologically my family despite how often Mom wishes she weren't related to them, but the truth is that Sookie, Luke and Jackson are family too. I mean, I grew up in Stars Hollow with everyone watching. I made mud pies with crazy detail like Sookie does with her cakes. I tried to choke down Jackson's veggies and fruits because God help me, I inherited Mom's love of junk food.

But most of all, Luke practically fed me throughout my childhood and was more of a father to me than my own. I remember once I fell off my bike outside the diner and he totally flipped out. I think he dropped a plate and a pot of coffee and came out and picked me up and carried me inside, tended to me and made sure I was alright. Mom came over and while she fussed over me, Luke took my bike in the back and let Cesar feed us while he hid back there. By the time we were ready to go, so was my bike! He had even tightened the training wheels. I refused to get back on but after Mom's pep talk about getting back on the horse (okay so being Mom the pep talk wasn't that quick or simple as just getting back on the horse…er bike), Luke left Caesar in charge and walked home with us to make sure I was okay and held the little handle in the back of the seat to make sure the bike stayed steady.

At the graduation ceremony I saw him blubbering. Big ol' tough Luke Danes was crying over me giving a valedictorian speech. Sure, I expected it of Grandma, Mom and Sookie but not Jackson. Okay so I expected it from him too.Of anyone, I really didn't expect Luke to break down! Not that I minded. I thought it was sweet. Doesn't mean I didn't tease him later. No, I think he will have a long time before he lives that one down in the Gilmore household.

Okay, now for true confessions. I know Luke loves Mom. He's not very subtle about it, though he tries. I know it's the reason things didn't work out with him and Rachel and why things probably won't work with him and this lawyer girl, whatever her name is. How do I know? We'd get a faster answer saying How couldn't I know? Mom would be not just six, but twelve feet under if she had tried to pull some of the stuff with anyone but Luke. She has annoyed him so many times and they have even fought and screamed at each other, like the time when Jess drove my car and I got hurt. But they made up and not just because Mom can't deal without her coffee.

I don't know if I'd say they should get married. I still wish Mom and Dad would marry but I think now I'm beginning to accept that it's not going to happen. And in some ways I think Luke would be better for Mom than Dad anyway and even though I did tell Max I would love to have him for a step dad, I think the truth is that Luke is the best step dad I could ever have, whether he or mom get together or not.

I have go get going. I'm tired and I know I'm going to have to get Mom in gear for our trip tomorrow.

Rory Gilmore


End file.
